La esencia de la existencia
by Proyectos Grupales
Summary: Todo aquello por lo que tantos guerreros multiuniversales han luchado podría tocar a su fin. El dios del caos ha vuelto, y quiere reclamar lo que es suyo: la totalidad de la existencia.
1. Prologo

Elizabeth se encontraba sentada hablando con Gamora, mientras se oían gritos en la habitación de al lado.

-Estoy harta de las peleas de hermanos de estos dos.-decía la pony.

-¡¿En que dimensión le arrancas la cabeza a un ser solo por no contestar al interrogatorio?!-gritaba molesta la alicornio de la resurrección.

-¿Qué no lo escuchastes? Nos dijo que "no", ya nada podia hacerse.-contestaba con cinismo el alicornio de la aniquilación.

-¡¿Te das cuenta que casi perdemos una pista importante por tu culpa?!

-¿De que te quejas? Lo volviste a revivir.

-¡Si!, ¡solo para que a los pocos segundos lo calcinaras vivo!

-Me reto a que no seria capaz de volverlo a hacer. Obviamnete tenia que demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Afterlife se empezó a cansar del cinismo de tu hermano.

-¿Por que sigues con nosotros? Ya derrotamos al fenix y a Dormmamu, tus obligaciones con nosotros terminaron desde hace mucho.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, la seguridad del omniverso descansa en nuestras pezuñas. Annahilus no puede huir de eso.-dijo con el mismo tono cínico.

Entretanto, un unicornio dorado entró.

-Os lo repito por última vez. Como volváis a poneros a gritar mientras intento meditar juro que os robo el alma, para tener que soportaros eternamente vosotros solos.-dijo Warlock hastiado, para luego levantar la cabeza de golpe.-Ah, otra cosa. ¡Al suelo! Una pared voló por los aires, mientras los demás entraban a la habitación.

-Nunca pense que vendrías hasta aquí por ti mismo.-dijo Gamora.

-No quería, pero las circunstancias no me dejaron opción.-dijo un alicornio entre el polvo.

Cuando este se hubo depositado, vieron la figura de Thanos. Sangraba por la boca y la nariz, y estaba lleno de magulladuras.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Warlock, Afterlife, Gamora, Nova, pedazo de escoria del inframundo.-dijo con odio en la última frase.

-Annihilus también se lamenta de verte, abominación de la naturaleza.-le dice del mismo modo.

-Habló el más indicado. Me gustaría seguir insultándote pero tenemos asuntos serios.-escupió un diente.-Lo bastante serios como para obligarme a arrodillarme ante mis enemigos.

-No te había visto así desde aquel encontronazo con Galactus. ¿Cuál es la amenaza?-preguntó Warlock.

-Una que supera con creces cualquier otra. Pero antes de contaros, necesito hacer una cosa que nunca antes había hecho.

-¿El que?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-Desmayarme.

El titan se desplomó en el suelo, cuando Gamora se apresuro a ayudarle.

-Nunca le había visto así.-dijo ella.

-Si es tan urgente, necesitamos esa información cuanto antes, y dada la situación, solo nos queda una alternativa.-dijo Warlock mirando a Afterlife, mas concretamente, a su gema.

-¿Pretendes que sondee su mente?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-No lo recomiendo. Una vez me hizo probar un prototipo de máquina de telepatía artificial, y me reto a leer la suya. No pude pensar claro durante una semana.-dijo Gamora.

-No tenemos opción. Lo que le haya dejado así pudo haberle seguido.-dijo el dorado.-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Ya me he metido en la mente de mi hermano, ya no hay nada que pueda abrumarme.-dice la alicornio blanca antes de acercarse al titan inconsciente.

-Hermana, ya que estas adentro, ve que secretos de su infancia puedes recolectar. Seria bueno que Annihilus tenga esa información.

-Lo tendré en mente.-se limitó a decir antes de usar su gema.

En el interior de la mente de Thanos, pudo ver varios recuerdos de su juventud.

-No pienso hacerlo.-dijo un niño alicornio.

-Lo harás, porque es tu hermano.-dijo su padre.

-¡¿Pero porque tengo que seguirle el juego solo para impresionar a esa chica?!-gritaba enfurruñado.

Al final encontró lo que buscaba, los recuerdos más cercanos, y se introdujo en ellos.

-Una trampa.-decía sentado en un trono dorado flotando en el espacio.-Pero esa energía solo puede ser recreada por...

Notó como la luz a su espalada disminuía. Se giró para completar un manto negro que cubría toda la bóveda celeste.

-No es posible...

De repente notó como si fuera empujada fuera por alguien, y cayó al suelo.

-Lamento la interrupción.-dijo Thanos a Afterlife.-Pero necesito vigilarte para asegurarme de que no veas nada que yo no quiera que veas.-decía ofreciéndole la pezuña para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Eres idéntico a mi hermano.-decía levantándose con molestia.-Si dejaran sus diferencias y su rollo de nihilistas a un lado se llevarían muy bien los dos.

-En lo que respecta a lo segundo, dado que tu hermano me robo mi único motivo para seguir esa corriente.-dijo frustrado, mientras aparecían imágenes de la muerte a su alrededor.-Ya no sigo esa tendencia. Ahora protejo lo que es mío, y he venido aquí, porque el sueño que una vez compartí con tu hermano esta a punto de cumplirse.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de la creación de la existencia? La gente supone que antes no había nada, pero se equivocan. Y ese "algo ha vuelto para reclamar lo que es suyo.-dijo mientras señalaba la imagen de un ser formado por el mismo universo, vacío de estrellas o cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Qué es lo que me estas mostrando?-decía algo sobresaltada la alicornio blanca.

-Hay muchos espíritus del caos, pero este es lo que lo sintetiza en su forma más pura. Los que había antes de Urano y Gea, el rival del responsable de nuestra mera posibilidad de existir.

Unos colmillos con ojos blancos aparecieron frente a ellos.

-La inexistencia... el caos.

Las mandíbulas se abrieron, enguyendolos. El cuerpo de Afterlife gritaba en shock mientras Thanos se recuperaba.

-Shock traumático. No se si por lo visto o por las defensas psiquicas de mi mente.

-¡Mas te vale que se recupere pronto o veras que que facilidad yo...!- le exclamaba Annihilus.

-No te preocupes, es solo temporal. No podrá deshacerse de las pesadillas en un tiempo, pero para sacarla de ese estado bastara un poco de recalibrado cognitivo.

Gamora comprendió el mensaje. Agarró a Afterlife por el cuello, y la abofeteo repetidas veces.

-¿Y decías que lo único que te importaba era ver a tu hija? En el fondo no eres más que ternura.-dijo Thanos de forma burlesca al demonio.

-Te sugiero que calles, o personalmente me encargare de reunirte con mi ESPOSA.-recalcando la ultima palabra.

Thanos suspiro hacía sus adentros.

-Esta te la guardo. Pero vayamos a lo que nos importa. El día en que nos hicimos con las gemas, liberamos algo que podía provocar lo que tanto ansias, y lo que durante tiempo seguí.

-¿Y te mataría el decirnos de una vez que es?-le pregunta agresivamente Nova.

-El dios del caos. Todo aquello que simboliza lo contrario a lo que padre de todos supremo representa. Quiere recuperar lo que es suyo: la total nada.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las gemas en esto?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-Son las semillas de la creación.-dijo Warlock.-Componen las seis únicas substancias puras que componen el universo.

-Exacto. Al moverlas de su sitio, la fuerza que le mantenía atrapado desapareció, y ahora viene reclamando lo que es suyo dimensión a dimensión. El único poder que puede derrotarle es el de la creación. Y como no podemos contar con la ayuda del sumo artífice de la existencia, debemos recurrir a los 11 objetos donde quedó grabado su poder.

-Si quiere crear una realidad sin vida no veo razón para que Annihilus mueva una pezuña en su contra.-decía con indiferencia el alicornio demonial.

-Dos palabras: tu hija.-dijo Thanos.

El alicornio inmediatamente se puso muy serio.

-Mi hija esta muerta. Todos me lo han dicho y convencido de eso.

-Las promesas vacías y tácitas de tu... esposa, hace tiempo que dejaron de engañarme. ¿Realmente crees que su madre no lo sabría si esto fuera cierto?

-...-Annihilus estuvo callado un rato.

-¿Hermano?

Hace mucho tiempo que Afterlife no lo habia llamado así. La verdad el tema de su hija era su debilidad

-... Detendremos o mataremos a cualquiera quien sea este dios y luego me ayudaras a encontraron e con ella, entendiste.-le decía a Afterlife.

-Como sea, seis de esos objetos son las gemas.-dijo Warlock.-¿Los otros cinco?

-Respecto a eso, la hermana del padre inútil puede ayudarnos al respecto.-dijo Thanos mirando a Afterlife.

* * *

El núcleo del multiverso. Un lugar desde donde se mantiene vigilancia y equilibrio en cada dimensión existente, aquí se encuentran todas las realidades, dimensiones, universos e incluso mundos existentes. Este lugar es vigilado por los guardianes del multiverso: los portadores de la unión. Los escogidos fueron 5 jóvenes de diferentes especies, equinos y humanos. Con dos años de entrenamiento han logrado finalmente tomar el control de aquel lugar, y se les había dado la misión de cuidarlo de cualquier amenaza mayor. En ese lugar actualmente se encontraba un joven humano de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes y ropa color esmeralda. El joven humano tenía los ojos cerrados, había entrado a aquel lugar para meditar, mientras este era rodeado por variadas ventanas dimensionales, todas y cada una mostraban las imágenes de sus respectivos mundos y lo que sucedía en estos. A su mente llegaban recuerdos del pasado, cuando su reliquia fue otorgada, la batalla librada en su planeta de origen. Luego fue la crisis casusada por Annihilus y su búsqueda de las piezas del infinito, la imagen de este apareció en su mente. El humano abrió los ojos despertando de su visión, aún se encontraba en ese extraño lugar.

-… recuerdos del pasado…-susurró para luego frotarse su frente.-Estas cosas no han dejado de molestarme… pero había algo más en esas visiones…

Una de las ventana dimensionales, era la Equestria en la cual él y los demás portadores habitaban. En pleno bosque Everfree, una enorme columna de humo se levantó tras una explosión, provocada por un gran poder.

-Creo que esto servirá para llamar su atención.-decía un alicornio azul con rayas amarillas en lo profundo de un cráter.

Aquella explosión fue vista por el joven, le tomó un momento reconocer qué ventana era esa.

-… Hope… ¿estás ahí?

*Siempre estoy aquí portador, ¿Qué necesita?*

-Necesito que le avises a los otros espíritus, que sus portadores se reunan en el bosque… ahora.

*Sí, portador.*

El humano se quedó viendo aquella ventana mientras desaparecía, dejando el núcleo del multiverso para regresar a su cuerpo físico.

* * *

Entretanto, Thanos observaba la información recogida en varias pantallas holográficas, aún en el cráter.

-Impresionante, detuvieron a otro destructor de mundos en su camino. Claro que ese ser no merecía ese título por lo que veo.

-Amo, varias lecturas se acercan.-dijo su I.A. integrada en la coraza de su armadura.

Una sombra se había asomado por la orilla del cráter, el humo bloqueaba la vista de quien se trataba, pero se trataba de una sombra femenina.

-Gracias Starlin. Espero que no sean tan idiotas para atacarme sin más. O para creer que puedo ser cogido por sorpresa, señorita.-dijo Thanos sin más.

Aquella sombra al escucharlo se levantó de su lugar.

-Vaya vaya, estás en el lugar equivocado en la hora equivocada.-dijo esta a la vez que en su mano derecha se generaba su arma, un hacha de diseño ligero.-… lo encontré chicos.-susurró luego mientras el humo se extendía, dejando ver su cabello oscuro y largo, una imagen que hacía similitud a su hermana. Era la portadora del Coraje.

-A ver si recuerdo tu nombre del informe. Mmmmm, ah, Katherine, ¿cierto?

-¡Heyy sabes mi nombre!-dijo la chica a la vez que saltaba al cráter.-Escucha, hoy es un día tranquilo y toda la cosa y la verdad no estamos de humor para una pelea peeero causaste mucho alboroto en el pueblo con esa explosión que imagino TÚ has causado.-decía esta mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado? ¿Porque me encuentro en el centro del cráter? Eso da igual. Pero si no venís tú y tus amigos conmigo ahora mismo, todo vuestro mundo sera destruido, al igual que el resto de universos.-dijo Thanos, para luego pensar "quizás eso pueda malinterpretarse".

-Eres uno de esos locos… y justo pensé que nos entendíamos.-dijo ella para luego ponerse firme.

-Loco. Cuanto hacía que no me llamaban así.-se coloco rápidamente frente a ella.-En el fondo me gusta.

Dejo salir una sonrisa que espantaría al más valiente. La chica también sonrío de manera natural.

-Será mejor que te alejes antes de que llegue Flamer, puede ponerse agresiva cuando se trata de defender a su hermanita.

-Tu hermana. Bien, cuando antes lleguen mejor. Yo tenía un hermano. Lástima que tuve que matarlo.-dijo mirándose las pezuñas sin más.

Aunque lo negaría, en el fondo le gustaba provocar a la gente así. La mirada de Katherine cambió entonces, pero luego sonrió al ver una estela de luz roja en el cielo.

-Te dije que vendría.-dijo esta en ese instante.

Detrás de aquel alicornio se escuchó algo cayendo en el cráter.

-La otra.-dijo mirando atrás.-¿Poderes ignífugos, cierto? Ahora mismo se me ocurren 15 formas distintas de sellarlos instantáneamente. Lástima que no pueda ponerlas en práctica.

Thanos se giró para observar a la figura que había aterrizado.

-Lo siento, pero tu nombre si que ya no lo recuerdo.

La figura veía al alicornio seria, el fuego que se encontraba rodeándola pronto se disipó dejando ver su forma verdadera. Tenía los mismo rasgos que su hermana, pero su cabello era más largo y se podía notar que era un poco mas grande en edad.

-Tú dime Flamer. ¿Quien eres tú? Más importante, ¿qué le haces a mi hermana menor?

-Je, eres tan protectora con tu hermana como Annihilus con la suya. Como si lo que le paso fuera culpa mía. No lo hice adrede. Además de que ella no sufrió ningún daño permanente aparte de las pesadillas.

-¡Espera! ¡Repite eso!-gritó la portadora del perdón.-¿Conoces a Annihilus?

-Sí, desgraciadamente. Hasta hace poco compartíamos objetivos. Hasta que descubrí que era una alimaña traidora.-dijo con ira mientras durante un momento sus ojos brillaron.

-Un momento, ¡déjame entender! ¿Eres de los buenos o de los malos?-preguntó Katherine confundida.-Yo no conozco a Annihilus como lo hizo Flamer, pero ella me había contado sobre lo ocurrido en la Equestria 66 durante la búsqueda de ayuda.-agregó esta.

-"Buenos." Menuda definición. Admito ser lo que vosotras considerarías malvado, pero hace poco me he visto a obligado a replantearme mis objetivos. Mientras nuestros objetivos sean los mismos no tendréis nada que temer.-dijo de forma segura.-¿Falta mucho para que lleguen los demás?

-Menos de lo que piensas.

Se escuchó una voz masculina en la orilla del crater, se trataba del joven que había leido aquella explosión en el nucleo. Alrededor del crater aparecieron también la portadora de la fuerza, una chica peli-naranja con rasgos felinos sosteniendo un cetro, y la portadora del sacrificio, una rubia armada con un arco blanco.

-Bien, entonces podemos empezar. ¿Tú eres el portador de la esperanza?-preguntó a quien le había hablado.

-Ese soy yo, ¿quién eres tú? Te escuché mencionar el nombre de Annihilus.-dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

-Estoy harto de que nombréis a ese desperdicio del inframundo. No os preocupéis mucho por él. Si venís conmigo vais a poder tenerlo bien vigilado. Afterlife me envío aquí a buscaros. Lastima que un accidente causado en parte por mi culpa la haya dejado temporalmente incapacitada. Os lo habría podido explicar mejor.

-… ¿Afterlife te envió?

En ese momento los tres saltaron al cráter, el chico se acercó a aquel alicornio.

-Bien… escucharemos lo que tengas que decirnos SOLO por haberla mencionado a ella.

-Sencillo. Os daré la versión resumida. Lo que había antes de la existencia viene a reclamar lo que es suyo. El caos se aproxima desde lo hondo del abismo del infinito para absorber a toda la creación, y vuestra ayuda resulta indispensable para intentar detenerlo, ya que podéis proporcionarnos un ejército y el poder de la creación.

-Entiendo... Zeta, tu eres la primera portadora, la decisión es tuya.

-Creo que no es necesario pensarlo, Hec-dijo la mencionada regresando a su forma humana.-Mari, Sunshine, regresen al pueblo y avisen que nos ausentaremos un tiempo.-estas dos asintieron para luego volver a su forma de combate ambas, saliendo en vuelo fuera del cráter.-Hec, Kath, ustedes vigilen a... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Thanos, apodado por muchos como el titán loco.-dijo con una voz vacía que le daba un aire tétrico.

-Ok... vigilen al Titán Loco pues, aun no confío en él.-siguió Sarah para luego salir manualmente del cráter.-Iré a buscar unas cosas en casa.

-Tómate tu tiempo Sarah.-le dijo Kath a su amiga mientras veía a Thanos.-Entonces, ¿de donde conoces a esos dos? Hec mencionó a Afterlife en el pasado. ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Ah, nada grave. Entró en mi mente y le provoque un shock traumático.

-... No volveré a preguntar.

-¿Está ella bien?-preguntó Hec preocupado.

-Sí, las únicas consecuencias son pesadillas durante unos días. Podréis verla en cuanto lleguemos a mi santuario. Ahora, ¿os importaría mostrarme vuestras reliquias? Quiero examinarlas.-dijo mientras un pequeño aparato esférico se desprendía de su armadura como si fuera liquida.

-No dejaré que esa cosas toque mi hacha.-dijo kath algo asqueada.

-Lo siento Thanos pero hasta no confiar totalmente en ti, no podemos dejarte hacer eso, nada personal.-dijo Thunder a la vez que sostenía su collar el cual seguía colgando de su cuello.

-Demostráis ser inteligentes. Pero no era una petición.

La esfera se coloco frente a Kath, mientras una pequeña compuerta en esta se habría. Una substancia negra saltó contra ella, pero su hacha se interpuso, disolviéndose la mezcla negra al instante. El hacha de Kath había absorbido aquella sustancia, pero después de que esta comenzara a soltar algunas chispas, aquel líquido salió expulsado del hacha.

-... De acuerdo, eso no lo hice yo.

*Lo hice yo portadora, nada debe tocarme a excepción de usted.*

-Oh... entiendo Axe.

-Lo que temía. Rechaza el poder de la inexistenica pero no es capaz de eliminarlo. Eso reduces nuestras posibilidades de éxito.

Una pantalla holográfica se proyectó frente a él, mientras movía elementos en ella.

-Disculpa, ¿pero qué fue eso que hiciste?-preguntó Hec con curiosidad.

-Eso, no era más que un fragmento de la substancia del caos. Reduce a la nada absoluta todo lo que toca, a excepción de 11 objetos, de los cuales vosotros tenéis 5, y a sus portadores.

-Vaya... uno nunca deja de aprender.-dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

En ese instante llegó Sarah junto con Flamer y Sunshine, las tres cayendo desde la orilla hasta el cráter.

-Está todo listo, podemos irnos.-dijo la pelinaranja decidida.

-Antes que nada, ¿adonde iremos?-preguntó Kath entonces.

-Como os dije, a mi santuario.

Un portal de forma rectangular se abrió frente a ellos.

-¿Vais a entrar, o no? Por cierto, quizás deberíais saber que no sois los únicos "policías" del multiverso.

Thanos accedió al portal que seguía abierto.

-No entendí eso último, ¡pero me llamó la atención!-gritó Kath a la vez que esta iba corriendo hacia el otro lado, Sarah suspiró y caminó junto con Sunshine al portal.

Hec le tomó la mano a Mari.

-¿Los niños estarán bien?-preguntó él preocupado.

-Siempre y cuando tus hermanas sepan cuidarlos, estarán bien.-respondió esta tranquila a la vez que ambos cruzaban el portal.

* * *

-Esto se acerca. Abadón llega. El día que antes añore ahora me llena de desdicha.

-¿Qué le sucede?-decía Fluttershy preocupada al verlo.

Las mane-six junto a las princesas Celestia y Luna, mientras las primeras llevaban puestos los elementos de la armonía, observaban a través de un cristal a Discord, encerrado en una habitación acolchada, con una camisa de fuerza, mientras no paraba de decir incoherencias.

-No lo sabemos, lleva así desde anoche.-dijo la princesa Celestia.

-No sabemos a que se refiere. Solo que se le ve asustado, y cualquiera que sea capaz de hacer esto, puede significar una gran amenaza para Equestria.-dijo Luna.

-Es por ello que os hemos llamado, para que traigáis los elementos. Y Fluttershy, para que entres a hablar con él, para ver si puedes hacer que nos diga que ocurre.-dijo Celestia, cubriendo a la tímida pegaso con su ala.

-Pero no lo se, jamás le había visto así.-decía ella preocupada.

-¿Qué puede asustar a alguien que puede hacerlo todo?-dijo Twilight preocupada.

-Sea lo que sea, ya hemos enfrentado cosas peores. Nos desharemos de ello en un momento.-dijo Rainbow Dash segura de si misma.

-Sí, y cuando esto haya acabado, ¡podremos hacer una gran fiesta de la victoria!-gritó Pinkie alegremente.

-Intentare hablar con él.-dijo Fluttershy observando preocupada a su amigo.

-Bien. Enfermero, ábranos la puerta, por favor.-dijo Celestia.

Paso el tiempo, pero no obtuvieron respuesta.

-¿Enfermero?-dijo Celestia asomándose a la esquina.-¿Pero que?

Se acercó a un pony terrestre tumbado en el suelo.

-Está dormido.-dijo Twilight al verlo.

-Mirad allí.-dijo Rarity.

En todo el pasillo había gente tumbada en el suelo en las posiciones más insólitas, profundamente dormidos.

-¿Se tratará de Nightmare otra vez?-preguntó Applejack.

-No lo creo. Si así fuera lo habría notado.-dijo Luna.

-Algo no cuadra.-dijo Twilight, justo antes de salir corriendo.

Al llegar a la entrada, se quedó sin palabras.

-No es posible. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi noche?-dijo Luna alterada.

El cielo era un cielo sin Luna... y sin estrellas. No era más que un frío y oscuro manto. Lo único que había era nubes, y pegasos cayendo a plomo al suelo. Al ver esto último, todas las que tenían alas salieron al vuelo. Cogieron a uno cada una, pero no eran suficientes. No tardaron en empezar a estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡No!

Rarity, Pinkie y Applejack no tardaron en acercarse al que aterrizó más cerca. Esperaban verle con todos los huesos rotos y gimiendo de dolor, pero...

-Está bien.-dijo Applejack.

El pegaso dormía sin un rasguño a pesar del tremendo golpe. Observando en los alrededores, todos los que habían caído se encontraban igual. No se habían ni despertado.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Applejack.

-No tiene sentido. No hay ninguno que ronque o se revuelva. Más que durmiendo es como si estuvieran en coma.-decía Twilight pensando analíticamente.

En ese mismo instante, notaron como si el viento se levantara. Hubo un pequeño destello en el cielo que se extendió por todas partes cegándolas momentáneamente. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos.

-No es posible.-exclamó Celestia.

Se hallaban rodeadas por criaturas de todo tipo. Desde demonios alicornios, hasta dioses alicornios. Lo mínimo que llegaron a ver fue al... ¿rey Sombra?

-Así que tú eres el responsable de esto.-dijo Rainbow Dash dispuesta a lanzarse contra él, para luego ser detenida por Twilight.

-**No os confundáis, esto no es obra mía. Yo y todos los demás, que tuvimos el orgullo de hacernos llamar "poderosos", ahora no somos más que peones en el plan de Abadón.**

-¿Abadón? Princesa, ¿quién es...?-preguntó Twilight, pero se detuvo al contemplar el rostro de incredulidad de su maestra.

-No es posible. Reconozco a muchos de ellos. Deberían estar muertos.

-**Y lo estamos Celestia.**

La horda ocultaría la luz del sol si aún existiera cielo. Rápidamente la enorme masa voladora se echó encima de ellas como un enjambre.

-Chicas, formación.

Las mane-six se colocaron en posición, mientras el rayo arcoiris se formaba. No tardó en salir una bola de múltiples colores cuando ya casi les tenían encima. Al apagarse el resplandor, vieron que ya no se encontraban rodeadas. Pero su alegría duró poco al ver que aunque el poder de la armonía había alcanzado un amplio radio, solo era un ligera fracción de la horda que aún cubría su cielo.

-Es imposible, son demasiados. Y no podremos volver a usar los elementos en un rato.-dijo Twilight.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?-preguntó Rarity.

-Luchar.-dijo Celestia decidida.

La horda de dioses y demonios, junto con otras criaturas menores como poniees guerreros, no tardó en volver a echarse sobre ellos. La aplastante superioridad no tardó en empezar a hacerlas retroceder. Los rayos mermaron rápidamente los escudos que habían creado las princesas. Las que mejor resistían eran todas las alicornios, pero a las demás, no tardaron en aplastarlas. Una aterrorizada Fluttershy había salido corriendo completamente desesperada. Volvió al interior del edificio del que antes habían salido, mientras escuchaba las puertas y los cristales del exterior romperse. No tardó en llegar a la habitación que buscaba.

-¡Discord!

El draconecus se había parado frente a la puerta con la mirada seria, y sin la camisa de fuerza. Fluttershy se hechó a llorar sobre su pecho mientras este le abrazaba.

-Es horrible, estamos rodeados de monstruos, el cielo ha desaparecido, los demás no despiertan, y las chicas y las princesas han...-comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Tranquila, este día llegaría tarde o temprano.-dijo él sin ninguna chispa de alegría.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Discord no dijo nada. Solo agarró el elemento de la armonía con su zarpa, y se lo arrancó del cuello. Este se envolvío en luz y estalló en pedazos.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-gritó aterrada.

**-Buen trabajo, mi leal sirviente. La conquista de este universo puede terminar**.

Como si alguien lo arrancara, el edificio salió disparado, dejando solo el suelo, y trozos de la pared. Fluttershy lo siguió con la vista, hasta un muro negro que lo cubría todo e iba absorbiéndolo según avanzaba. Fluttershy se abrazó aún más a Discord.

-Por favor, detenlo.-dijo ella.

-Lo siento, pero esto era lo que debía ocurrir. -le subió la barbilla con la mano para verla a los ojos.-No sufrirás. No volverás a sentir nada.-decía con lágrimas en los ojos.-Peor antes de que todo acabe, hay algo que debo hacer.

De improvisto, besó a Fluttershy en los labios, mientras la agarraba por la nuca y el trasero. Ella se sorprendió durante unos instantes, pero luego cerró los ojos con lágrimas aún en ellos, y se dejó llevar por el momento correspondiendole el beso. Sus lenguas danzaban mientras el muro de oscuridad llegaba hasta ellos. Pero justo en ese instante, aparecieron dos ojos completamente blancos, seguido de una sonrisa llena de colmillos, enguyendolos al abrirse.

* * *

**Por ahora en este capítulo participaron HeldDuke, JohnnyElRed y TALOS X. Se irán poniendo los nombres de los demás según avance la historia.**


	2. Reunión

-¡Vamos soldado! ¡Hoy estas muy lento! ¿Que rayos te pasa?-exclamó un Unicornio, adornado con un casco militar en la cabeza y un cronómetro en su cuello.

-No lo sé.-respondió este con pesar.-Es como... si hoy no tuviese ganas de nada Rocket.

-Vamos Runner, ¡animate! ¿Cómo vas a ganar a Rainbow Dash en una carrera, si no te entrenas lo suficiente?

Esto hizo reaccionar a Runner, que sonrió, más animado.

-Tienes razón…¡tengo que enseñarle a esa pegaso lo que es velocidad de verdad!

-Pues el entrenamiento va a tener que acabar... está pasando una cosa muy rara fuera.—diría otro unicornio, mientras aparecía en medio de ambos unicornios.

-Espero que sea verdaderamente importante como para interrumpir mi entrenamiento Many Faces...ya sabes lo que pasará si no lo es.-amenazó Rocket, entrecerrando los ojos y observando a Many.

-Creedme, lo es.-murmuró, mientras desaparecía en un haz de luz, mientras Rocket y Runner se miraban con preocupación y hacían lo mismo.

* * *

-Deberías dejar de beber por hoy, Black.-diría un gran unicornio, mientras agarraba unos ingredientes de la nevera y empezaba a hacerse un Sandwich.

-Mira quien fue a hablar. ¿Qué no es ese el quinto sandwich que te haces hoy?-comentó Black, con un tono más que ebrio.

-No me compares ambas cosas.—iba a decir algo más pero luego se calló, y termino de hacerse el Sandwich.

-Dejad lo que esteís haciendo, tenemos problemas más graves.-dijo un unicornio marrón, haciendo levitar un libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa.-Reuníos con los demás en la entrada, rápido.

Big Gun y Black Explosion se miraron, y empezaron a seguir a Longshot, con miradas de confusión.

* * *

Un Pegaso verde estaba en su cuarto, mirando una fotografía. En esta se podían observar tres pegasos, a el mismo y a dos hembras, felices y abrazados.

-Hermanitas, ¿dónde estaréis ahora...?—suspiró, mientras empezaba a sollozar, mientras una lágrima caía sobre la fotografía.

De repente, una música triste empezó a sonar. Greenshy se secó los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Que haces aquí Heal?

-Green...no eres el único que las echa de menos.-dijo, mientras guardaba su violín y empezaba a recordar a Shine, su pareja, ahora desaparecida.

-Tienes razón pero...hemos estado tan poco tiempo juntos.-comentó el Pegaso, mientras dejaba la fotografía en una mesita.

-Venga, anímate, tenemos problemas más serios. Mad dice que ha visto algo que no le gusta nada ahí fuera.

-Vayamos a ver...adiós Shade...adiós Shine...-se despidió, mientras dejaba la habitación.

Pronto, los nueve Mercenarios se habían reunido fuera de la base, observando el gran cielo de la noche...sin ninguna estrella...y a las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿Qué diablos?-se preguntó Rocket.

-Esto no es normal.-expuso Runner, observando el cielo.

-Y digamos que la lluvia de Pegasos cayendo no ayuda nada...espera…¿QUE RAYOS?-comentó Heal, mientras iba corriendo a un Pegaso que acababa de caer.-E...está bien. Quiero decir, no tiene ninguna herida.

-Esto es muy raro.-susurró Many Faces, reflexionando.

-¡Chicos!-gritó una voz, muy conocida por los mercenarios, mientras veían a Twilight acercándose a ellos junto a las otras mane.

-¡Applejack! ¡Chicas!-exclamó Gun, abrazando a su hermana.

-¿T...tenéis idea de lo que está p...pasando?-murmuró Fluttershy, temblorosa, mientras abrazaba a Greenshy, que también estaba temblando.

-No tengo ni…¿PERO QUE...?-exclamó Fire, observando un destello en el cielo y contemplando también la aparición de muchos demonios, incluyendo a un viejo enemigo.

-Es ese…¿el rey Sombra?-dijo Rainbow, sorprendida.

-Sean lo que sean, parece ser que tenemos una nueva misión.-dijo Rocket, sacando su lanzacohetes, mientras cada Mercenario sonreia y sacaba sus armas.

-¡POR PONYVILLE!-gritaron, antes de prepararse para enfrentarse a las fuerzas demoníacas.

* * *

Los 7 Dragon Slayers regresaban de una misión en el territorio Grifo, cuando se dieron cuenta que algo estaba pasando, pues había un silencio nada común en Ponyville. Se separaron para investigar.

-En media hora nos veremos en la plaza.-dijo Iron Wings alejandose.

Iron Wings sobrevolaba el pueblo, y se percato que algo misterioso ocurría. Una mirada al cielo solo le confirmo eso, ya que todo el cielo era negro, y en la lejanía se veían venir en su dirección varias figuras. Las misteriosas figuras resultaron ser dragones ya derrotados con anterioridad, eran aproximadamente unos seis.

-Atención equipo, problemas a las 13:00, prepárense.

Los siete se pusieron en guardia listos para pelear. Seis enormes dragones aterrizaron frente a los siete ponies.

-Volvemos a vernos.

-Lamentablemente para ti, Atlasflame, tú y los demás volverán al lugar del que no debieron salir.-dijo Iron Wings.

* * *

La Zona Helada, el reino de la nieve eterna donde su dura pero justa monarca se encontraba con la mirada vigilante hacia el horizonte de sus tierras.

-¿Te pasa algo mi amor?

Una voz varonil distrajo a la reina haciendo que girara su cabeza para encontrarse con un pegaso rojo, el rey vikingo.

-Den…siento algo extraño.-vuelve la vista hacia su territorio.–El viento helado me lo dice.

-¿Problemas?- preguntó preocupado pasando su ala por el lomo de su esposa.

-Espero que no, pero me siento inquieta.

-Si pasa algo lo resolveremos como siempre lo hemos hecho.-atrajo el rostro de ella con una de sus patas.

-Idiota no hagas esas cosas. Alguien puede vernos.-frunce el ceño sonrojada.

-Eso es lo excitante, mi Noru…

Estaban a punto de juntar sus labios cuando la reina unicornio empujo a su esposo violentamente y su vista se lleno de horror.

-¡El cielo! ¡Den maldición mira!

El rey se sobaba la cara y de reojo se fijo en el cielo.

–Por Odín…¿Qué está pasando?...-abrió los ojos a más no poder, siendo medio día era completamente extraño que el cielo se tornara negro.

Ambos reyes corrieron por el castillo para mover a sus guardias, pero mientras más avanzaban por el castillo solo se encontraban con ponys dormidos profundamente. Todos los que vivían en el castillo de hielo estaban dormidos.

Noru y Den llegaron a su habitación.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a todos? Parecen dormidos pero…no logro despertarles.-comentó el rey mientras abría un armario muy especial.

-Te dije que presentía algo.-la reina abrió un cofre muy seria.–Prepárate salimos en 5 minutos.

-Estoy listo mi amor.-el rey portaba su armadura de batalla junto con su amada hacha.

Noru lo vio, esta también tenía puesta una armadura solo que más fina.

Salieron del castillo y entraron al reino para encontrarse con todos los aldeanos dormidos profundamente, caminaban cautelosos por las silenciosas calles, en la cabeza de la reina la inundaban las preguntas sin respuestas.

Pero un problema más grande se cruzo delante de los reyes. Den puso atrás de él a la monarca mientras sacaba su hacha gruñendo.

Los ojos vacíos de Noru se abrieron con gran incredulidad, poco a poco de acervaba a ellos unos seres demoníacos, seres que jamás había visto o leído de ellos en su vida. Pero por su corona que no iba a permitir que amenazaran su reino, hizo brillar su cuerno lista para atacar junto con el rey.

* * *

El portal les llevó hasta una plataforma metálica, donde el recién llegado Thanos hablaba con alguien.

-Te has recuperado pronto.

-No gracias a ti.-decía molesta la alicornio.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que mis defensas psíquicas sean tan poderosas. Creo que conoces a mis invitados.

-¿Conocerlos? ¡Son casi mi familia!-decía feliz.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado-dijo el chico de verde mirando a Afterlife mientras se estiraba, los demás mientras tanto miraban aquel lugar.

-Lamento haberlo enviado a el por ustedes, pero era él o mi hermano.-decía con ironía.

-Mientras vosotros habláis, yo tengo que ir al puente de mando. Nos vemos allí cuando estéis preparados.

Al escuchar eso, Marisol se acercó a Afterlife.

-Disculpa, eres Afterlife. ¿A qué te referías al mencionar a tu hermano?

-Digamos que todos para ser mis amigos tuvieron que volverse enemigos de mi hermano.-decía con pesar.

-No entiendo lo que quiso decir.-dijo Kath mirando a la alicornio.

-Antes los dos eran enemigos.-habló su hermana.

-Oh...

-No eramos enemigos, solo teníamos diferentes puntos de vista.-razonaba la alicornio.

-Y todavía los tenemos.-decía un alicornio negro demoníaco haciendo aparición.

-Esa voz...-susurró Hec abriendo los ojos, rápidamente volteo alerta.-... ¿Tú?

-¿Me extrañastes, patética forma de vida?

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese término.-decía el chico mirando al alicornio demonial con cierto rencor.

Marisol los veía y sentía que algo iba a suceder.

-Siento tu miedo y aunque lo disfruto, me pesa decirte que estoy en son de paz.-decía con pesimismo.

-¿A si?-preguntó Hec para luego mirar a Afterlife.-¿Qué tanto ha ocurrido por aquí?

-Muchas cosas, tantas que me llevaría tiempo. El cual por desgracia no tenemos.-decía seriamente.

-Bien...

-Cariño, tus manos.-le dijo Marisol a su esposo.

-¿Uh? Oh..-dijo este al ver sus manos las cuales soltaban chispas.-Perdón.-dijo para luego sacudirlas.

-Es curioso, siempre me los había imaginado más... imponentes.-decía una pony de tierra verde acercándose.

-¿A quién llamas imponente?-dijo el chico.-¿Y quien eres tú?

-¿No os ha hablado Thanos de mi? Que decepción.-dijo apoyándose coquetamente en Thunder.-Soy Gamora, portadora de la gema del poder. Un gusto, guapo.

-¿Ehh?-decía este algo sorprendido.

Marisol no reaccionó bien, sus ojos azules cambiaron a naranja.

-Dejadla, ella es así.-dijo entrando la única humana entre los portadores de las gemas.

-¿Es que una no puede divertirse a costa de los demás?-dijo Gamora, aún apoyada en él.

-¿Disculpa?-habló finalmente la portadora de la reliquia del perdón mientras se acercaba y hacía a un lado a Gamora.-Te estoy vigilando terrestre.

-Bueno, vale, no te pongas celosa.-dijo apartándose un poco.-Puede que más tarde lo vuelva a intentar con Nova.-le dijo al oído a Afterlife.

La alicornio solo soltó un suspiro.

-¡Uhu! Yo soy Héctor, portador de la reliquia de la esperanza.-se presentó el pegaso recuperando la cordura.-Ella es Flamer Flower, portadora del perdón y mi esposa.-dijo mirando a Marisol, luego a las otras.-Ellas son Sarah, portadora de la fuerza, Kath la portadora del coraje, y Sunshine, portadora del sacrificio.

-Genial mas patéticas formas de vida con baratijas.-se quejaba Annihilus.

-No es una buena primera primera intención la que me da ese tipo.-le susurró Kath a Sunshine.

-Pues por alguna razón nos habrán llamado a los 5, eso no ocurre muy seguido-habló Sarah.

-Por cierto, no toméis en cuenta la actitud de Gamora. Es solo que se aburre.-dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no iba en serio?-dijo Gamora guiñándole el ojo a Thunder.

-Porque se quien es el único que realmente te interesa.

La pony se sonrojó.

-¿Qué les parece si dejamos los asuntos del corazón para otro momento? Ahora hay que concentrarnos en lo importante.-decía Afterlife.

-Cierto.-dijo Sarah acercándose.-Thanos mencionó a las gemas del infinito, he de suponer que ustedes son quienes portan las 6.

-Ya lo creo.

Un unicornio dorado con capa roja descendió levitando frente a ellos.

-Solo faltaba por presentaros al risitas. Este es Warlock.-dijo Gamora.

-Jeje, el risitas.-rió Kath.-Un gusto.-agregó luego.

-Gamora tiene habilidad para dar buenos motes.-dijo Warlock.

-¿Tú crees, Adam?-dijo moviéndose la melena.

-Thanos nos espera en el puente. ¿Dónde está Nova?-dijo Warlock.

-También en el puente, recuerda que acordamos no dejarlo solo cuando se trata de maquinas.-le decía Afterlife.

-Sí, de la misma forma que el me pidió que le pusiera un ojo encima a tu hermano.-dijo Gamora.-En fin, ¿vamos?

-Por nosotros no hay problema, siempre y cuando Gamora vigile sus pasos-dijo Flamer apoyada a Thunder.

-Tengo muy mal equilibrio, si a eso te refieres.-dijo Gamora apoyándose en Thunder.-Uy, ¿ves?

-¡Jum!-Flamer miraba a Gamora retadora, Thunder por otro lado se sentía raro.

-Umm, ¿ok? Vamos pues.-dijo este caminando.

No tardaron en llegar, al puente, donde Thanos sostenía a Nova con su poder cósmico, intentando ahorcarlo.

-Al fin llegáis.-dijo soltándolo.

Afterlife se acerca a él furiosamente.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?!-decía molesta la alicornio blanca.

-Ummm ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-preguntó Thunder algo confundido por la escena.

-No me gusta que me vigilen mientras trabajo.-dijo el titán sin más, para luego acercarse a Gamora.-¿Has visto a ese desperdicio del inframundo hacer algo raro?

-No, todo en orden.

-Hasta crees.-dice en voz baja Annihilus.

Afterlife solo se le quedo mirando pero no dijo nada, mejor dejarlo para después. Thanos se le quedó mirando tras aquel comentario.

-Bueno, al menos lo ha hecho mejor que tú vigilando a tu hija.-dijo acercándose a un panel para encender un holograma.

-Pero bueno, ¿alguien puede decirnos donde estamos exactamente?-preguntó Sarah sin esperar.

-En el infinito, el único lugar al que no puede acceder Abadón, por ahora.-dijo Thanos.

-¿El infinito? ¿Algo así como el núcleo del multiverso?-preguntó Thunder.

-¿El núcleo del multiverso? Me pase años buscándolo, ¿como...?

-Centrate, Thanos.-dijo Warlock.

-Algo así como el vacío entre las realidades.-dijo Gamora.

-Interesante…-susurró Thunder.

-Eso explica por qué no hemos visto este lugar antes-comentó Sunshine.

-No tonto. Yggdrasil es el centro, esta es una de sus ramas.-decía Annihilus mirando por la ventana.

-Pobre Annihilus, aún te queda mucho por aprender.-dijo Thanos de forma burlesca.-Bueno, vayamos a lo que nos interesa. El tiempo apremia.

El alicornio solo rodó los ojos e invoco un libro ignorando por completo a los demás. Algunas imágenes de hordas demoníacas comenzaron a aparecer.

-Nosotros somos lo único que se interpone entre eso, y la totalidad de la creación.

Los 5 portadores se acercaban a ver aquellas imágenes, ninguno lo podía creer.

-La parte buena, es que si actuamos deprisa, aún podemos impedir que se apoderen de todo. Por ahora han atacado solo mundos Equestrianos, por lo que para permitirle a Abadón absorber esa realidad, necesitan destruir los elementos de la armonía de cada mundo. Así que es lo único que debemos esforzarnos en defender.

-Ahora es cuando dices que lo malo se ha vuelto peor.-dijo Gamora.

-Va a atacar varias dimensiones al unisono. Pero el problema, es que estas están conectadas a canales de realidades.

-Oh, no puede ser. Sin tan solo conociéramos a alguien que tenga acceso un ejercito infinito de insectos guerreros.-decía con sarcasmo Annihilus.

-Ellos también tienen acceso a guerreros de pura energía.-le dijo Thanos.-El problema es que si sobrepasa estas dimensiones, será como una célula cancerígena llegando a un vaso sanguíneo. La infección podrá ir adonde quiera, y no habrá forma de detenerla.

-Oh, mi querido Thanos. Ellos solo son carne de cañón, siempre lo han sido. Obviamente ellos nos darán tiempo suficiente para así matar a Abadón y así no tener que volver a vernos.

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo. Se nota que en comparación conmigo solo eres un novato.-dijo colocando su cuerno contra el suyo.

-Oh, genial. Ya empiezan otra vez.-dijo Elizabeth.

-Yo no pienso separarlos.-dijo Gamora.

-Pues yo sí.-dijo Thunder poniéndose entre ambos.-¡Recuerden quien es nuestro enemigo!

-Miles de dimensiones destruidas te dirían todo lo contrario.-decía mientras creaba chispas su cuerno.-Y claro que lo se, esta enfrente de mi.

-Sino fuera porque eres fundamental para mi plan, te mandaría al olvido.-dijo el titan.-Pero sigamos. Las gemas y las reliquias tienen el poder de la creación, por lo que son lo único que pueden alimentar esto.

Una plataforma elevadora subió varias torres con cámaras estancas a los lados.

-El plan es sencillo. Dividiros en equipos, mandaros a estas dimensiones, proteger los elementos, introducir vuestro poder en estas máquinas, y crear un escudo que Abadón no pueda atravesar.

-Suena relativamente fácil... pero como se trata de nosotros, entonces no lo sera.-dice Nova pesadamente.

-Aún así puede funcionar.-dijo Sarah.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eso es solo la mitad del plan.-dijo Warlock.

-No os mentiré, el único que puede detener esto es aquel que genera el poder de la creación. Pero desde que creó la existencia, se ha dedicado a observar en vez de actuar. Vosotros solo lo retrasareis, mientras yo acudo a un poder mayor.

-De acuerdo, pero mi hermano ira contigo.-demanda Afterlife.

-¿Estás segura de que es buena idea dejar a esos dos a solas?-le preguntó Gamora.

-Yo los vigilo si es necesario.-dijo Flamer ofreciéndose.-Soy hija de un ángel.

-Oh, bien, en ese caso yo iré con Thunder. Siempre que a ti no te importe, Adam.-dijo Gamora pestañeando.

-Por mi bien.-dijo el unicornio sin más.

Gamora se desanimó un poco.

-Ya que se le va a hacer.-decía con pesar el alicornio demonial.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?-preguntó Thunder.

Thanos suspiró hastiado.

-Muy bien. Respecto a los demás, se dividirán entre los distintos mundos según les parezca.

Lo que todos ignoraban, era la figura de la alicornio que observaba todo desde fuera, sobre un asteroide perdido.

-La maquina de blanco y negro a vuelto a ponerse en marcha. El círculo del destino nunca deja de girar, y ha envuelto a estos seres de los cuales me he querido olvidar. Veremos como les va a estos chicos.-dijo Starblood.

* * *

**Aquí se unieron Edgareo, Gajeel Redfox, Crossover Fan, KuroDerpy y Adriana-Valkyrie.**


	3. Plantando cara

Thanos:-Ya que estamos dispuestos, dividiros según os parezca.

Cuatro portales se abrieron.

Thanos:-El de la derecha es el que tomaremos Annihilus, la portadora del perdón, y yo.

Nova:-Escuchen, a pesar de que nuestras misiones son sencillas, debemos asumir que nuestro enemigo ya debe estar al tanto de nosotros. Así que no bajen la guardia.

Warlock:-Estaremos en completo contacto por seguridad de la misión.

Afterlife:-Les recuerdo que las gemas de infinito no tiene poder en otros universos así que solo dependemos de nuestras habilidades natas.

Gamora:-Ya, ya. Todo lo que pueda salir mal, saldrá mal. Así que yo me voy con Adam y Thunder. Al menos así estaré bien acompañada.-dijo echándole las patas por encima del hombro a ambos, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Marisol.

Marisol:-Haz lo que quieras, estoy segura que mi pegaso se tomará las cosas seriamente.-dijo mirando de reojo a Gamora.-Entonces iré con Thanos y Annihilus.

Elizabeth:-Entonces, si va a ser así, y Afterlife va con Nova y Sunny, solo nos deja a nosotras tres.-dijo mirando a las dos restantes portadoras de las reliquias.

Sarah:-Recibido, entonces está hecho, ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber antes de irnos?

Annihilus:-Sí... asegúrense de morir si la situación lo amerita, ya sabe, sean "héroes".

Thanos:-Pero recuperen sus semillas de la creación. No vayamos a ser derrotados por la incompetencia de algunos.

En momentos como ese se notaba que Afterlife tenía razón respecto a como se parecían estos dos.

Annihilus:-Descuida, no dejare que te lastimen... mucho.

Thanos:-Ya tengo asumido que vas a apuñalarnos por la espalda, solo estoy calculando el tiempo.-dijo encarando al demonio.

Annihilus:-A ti no, a diferencia de ti, no temo ensuciarme las pezuñas.

Thanos:-Ya, es típico de los demonios. Lo único que gobernáis es la mugre de la creación.

Gamora:-Ya empiezan otra vez.-dijo hastiada.

La portadora del perdón dio un suspiro fastidiada.

Marisol:-Machos… ustedes dos ya no peleen, ¿Ok? Tenemos una misión.

Annihilus:-Al menos yo nací siendo deidad a diferencia de otros usurpadores.-se lo recalca.

Thanos:-Porque yo me gane mi puesto por mérito propio.

Afterlife:-¡BASTA! ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo, y ya que ustedes dos están tan llenos de energía, vayan primero! ¡Y pobre de ustedes si me entero que le hacen algo a Marisol!-decía con una vena en la frente.

Elizabeth:-Esto, ¿nosotras nos vamos yendo?-le preguntó Elizabeth a sus acompañantes.-Sino no vamos a empezar nunca.

Thanos:-Cierto, cada vez que estoy cerca suya se me nubla el razonamiento. Vayamos.

Thanos fue el primero en cruzar el portal. Ahí le sigue de mala gana Annihilus.

Nova:-Con algo de suerte los dos se matarán allá y no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos de nuevo.

Marisol:-Esta será una misión muy larga.-dijo para sí misma.

Kath:-Mejor ya vamonos.-le habló a Elizabeth.

Afterlife se calmo y se fue con su grupo a través de su portal. Sunny algo insegura siguió a la alicornio, agradecida de haber decidido ir con ella.

Cuando cruzaron sus portales, las torres desaparecían en un destello para aparecer junto a ellos en sus respectivas dimensiones.

* * *

*Mientras con Marisol, Annihilus y Thanos.*

Thanos:-El lugar perfecto para pedir ayuda.

Frente a los tres, la figura de un pony compuesto por el espacio mismo permanecía inmóvil.

Annihilus:-No veo como un motón de basura puede sernos de ayuda.

Thanos:-¿Recuerdas de las deidades de las que te hable antes de intentarnos hacer con las gemas? Esta es una de ellas.

Annihilus:-Estupendo.-dice entre dientes.

Thanos se acercó a la figura mientras farfullaba algo sobre "mejor dejar que lo vaporizasen".

Thanos:-Gran eternidad, venimos por tu ayuda, ya que el conflicto que se avecina os amenaza a vosotros como a todos.

Annihilus:-Debo admitirlo, me encanta verte suplicar.

Eternidad:-Precisamente por eso no puedo intervenir.

Pero sus palabras caían en saco roto mientras Thanos le devolvía el insulto a Annihilus, empezando de nuevo, dejando el asunto a Marisol.

Marisol:-Humm, claro, dejen que la chica se encargue.-dijo esta acercándose.-Mis mas sinceros saludos.-dijo con respeto en su voz.

Eternidad:-Al fin alguien comportándose respeto al puesto que se le ha otorgado.

Marisol:-Muchas gracias. Mi nombre es Marisol Acanto, y hemos venido debido a una situación desesperada.

Eternidad:-Saludos, portadora del perdón. Soy consciente de dicha situación, y las grandes deidades cósmicas y demás dioses nos estamos preparando para ello. ¿Qué necesitáis?

Marisol:-Mas que nada, necesitamos ayuda. Me da algo de pena pedirle esto a usted, pero un ejercito es lo que necesitamos. Estaríamos muy agradecidos con lo que usted pueda darnos apoyo.

Eternidad:-No.-dijo sin mas.-No podemos interferir por ahora. La primera batalla contra este mal la librareis vosotros.

La portadora cambió un poco su rostro, pero no se inmutó.

Marisol:-De acuerdo. Pero aún así, esperamos contar con su ayuda en el futuro. Seremos guardianes del infinito o portadores, pero no somos dioses, y no podemos garantizar la seguridad sin ayuda.

Eternidad: El plan que te han contado no es el original. Conozco vuestro plan, y está destinado a fracasar. Nosotros seremos los que esperen detrás cuando el sacrificio de vuestros compañeros se complete.

Thanos detuvo su discusión con Annihilus al oír lo que Eternidad le había revelado a Marisol sobre su plan original.

Marisol:-¿Fracasar?… Entonces.-mira a Thanos algo insegura.-Entiendo…

Thanos:-Si no dije la verdad antes es porque os negaríais a participar. En cuanto diseñe mi plan original, me di cuenta de los errores. Así que mientras preparaba el siguiente, necesitaba algo con lo que ganar tiempo.

Annihilus:-Y por eso que a nadie le agradas. En vez de decirles a las patéticas formas de vida las cosas en sus caras prefieres usar engaños y mentiras para obligarlos a ser tus aliados.-decía chocado el alicornio demonial.

Thanos:-Creía que me conocías. Soy el amo de la manipulación. Pero mientras me sigan siendo útiles, estarán bien.-dijo sin emoción alguna.

Marisol:-...

La pelinegra simplemente voltea a ver a Eternidad.

Marisol:-Gracias por la información. Esperamos volver a saber de usted en el futuro.

Annihiulus:-No empecemos con esto de nuevo, solo dinos que era el plan especial el cual no podías contar a todos.

Marisol:-Thanos, Annihilus, mejor dejen esta conversación para luego. Thanos, ¿hay algo que no nos has dicho aún?-dijo esta mirándolo seriamente.

Eternidad:-Sabías que te seguían, ¿no titán? Por eso el sacrificio de fuerzas necesarias.

Thanos:-El plan era tan solo para daros tiempo a vosotros.-le dijo a Eternidad.-Puede que tenga éxito o no, pero podréis prepararos, ya que este es vuestro problema.

Tanto Annihilus como Marisol se miraron confundidos.

Thanos:-Calcule las probabilidades de éxito de cualquier alternativa de ataque, y descubrí horrorizado, que el plan con mayores ventajas a nuestro favor, dejaba un 98,5% de posibilidades de fracaso. Pero eso es algo que tú también sabes.-dijo a Eternidad.

Eternidad:-Mi maestro es el único que puede solucionar esto. Sin él, no tenemos posible salida alguna.

Marisol:-¿Habrá alguna manera de que podamos hablar con él?

Thanos:-Creo que sigues sin comprenderlo. Eternidad es la encarnación de la realidad. Solo está por debajo de un ser. Aquel al que los mortales os gusta llamar... Dios.

Annihilus:-Grandioso, ya se por donde va esto.-decía molesto el alicornio demonial.

Eternidad:-Y como sabemos, él nunca intervendrá. Además, desde que esto comenzó, he perdido contacto con él.

Annihilus:-¡Él solo se preocupa por esos primates evolucionados!

Thanos:-Lo que significa, que ahora mismo confrontamos el fin de los tiempos.

Marisol:-Pero tal vez alguien que haya tenido contacto. Mi madre. Ella es sierva de Dios, sin mencionar que es un ángel.

Thanos se acercó a ella con una mirada neutra.

Thanos:-Es un buen lugar para empezar.

Annihilus:-¿Ahora vamos al mundo humano? Que fastidio.

Marisol sonríe ante lo que escuchó.

Marisol:-Mi madre, Amanda, se encuentra en nuestro hogar Equestria. Yo puedo hablar con ella si gustan.

Annihilus:-Supongo que eso estará bien.

Thanos:-Inténtalo, pero sería demasiado sencillo.

Marisol voltea a ver a Eternidad

Marisol:-Muchas gracias por su ayuda actual, una vez mas, esperamos volver a hablar.

Annihilus:-¿Estarías más tranquilo si fuera mas difícil esto?-le dice a Thanos.

Thanos:-Precisamente por eso estoy preocupado. Porque es fácil. Además, si Eternidad ha perdido contacto, ¿cómo sabemos que todos sus demás siervos no?

Marisol:-Vale la pena intentar.

Thanos:-Tú diriges.

Marisol:-… Está bien.

* * *

*Equestria de "Los mercenarios".*

Un portal se abrió frente a un edificio en Ponyville, mientras las figuras de tres ponies salían de él.

Warlock:-Cielo negro.-dijo mirando arriba.

Thunder:-Vaya, me siento raro. Es la primera vez en un tiempo que viajo así sin usar a Hope.-se dijo el pegaso mirando el cielo.

Gamora:-Todo esto se ve muy aterrador. ¡Abrázame!-dijo pegándose a Thunder, mientras miraba a Warlock, que los ignoraba por completo.

Thunder:-Umm… Gamora. Espacio personal, por favor.

Warlock:-Dejad lo que esteís haciendo. Si hemos aparecido aquí es porque estamos cerca del punto de batalla principal.

Gamora solo soltó un suspiro triste al oír a Warlock, mientras se separaba de Thunder.

Gamora:-Lo siento.

Thunder:-Bueno. Hay que moverse, supongo.-dijo mirando a Warlock, algo confundido por el repentino cambio de humor de Gamora.

Mientras avanzaban, empezaron a oír explosiones y gritos.

?:-¿¡Es que estos malditos bichos no se acaban nunca!?

?:-¡Recuerda tu entrenamiento soldado, no decaigas!

?:-Creo que mejor...yo me voy yendo y tal.

?:-Eeeeenope.-*Sonido de golpe*.

Thunder:-Esas voces… No, no las conozco.

Gamora:-Parece que vamos a poder divertirnos después de todo.-dijo sacando a "Betsy", su leal arma láser.

Warlock:-Preparaos, están a la vuelta de la esquina.

Thunder:-Enterado.

Cuando giraron la esquina.

Fast Heal:-Greenshy no seas cobarde por el amor de Celestia, no puedes abandonarnos.

Greenshy:-P...pero...son muchos y...

Rocket Storm:*Dandole un golpe al pegaso verde.*-Ni peros ni nada, ¿que diría Fluttershy si te viese abandonar ahora?

Greenshy:-Fluttershy...está bien, ¡vamos a ello!-Greenshy cogió su escopeta y comenzó a disparar contra las criaturas.

Sus compañeros sonrieron y, tras una ligera pausa, continuaron la defensa. Un unicornio blanco se movía rápidamente entre las grandes filas demoníacas, atacándolas con unas escopeta. Mientras, desde la seguridad de un árbol, un unicornio azul y otro marrón atacaban con explosivos a las criaturas. Mientras, un grandote rojo atacaba con una especie de minigun a los seres, mientras otro unicornio blanco lo cubría con una especie de aura. Otro rojo quemaba a las seres y otro marrón, atacaba desde las alturas con un rifle francotirador.

Gamora:-¿Les molestara que nos autoinvitemos a la fiesta?-dijo apuntando con su arma hacía el árbol, derribando al demonio que lo escalaba.

Rocket:-¿Hum? ¿Quienes serán esos?

Black:-Ni idea...pero sigue disparando.

Warlock:-No parecen muy sorprendidos por nuestra presencia.-dijo descargando el poder cósmico de su cuerno, calcinando a varios demonios que rodeaban a Greenshy.

Greenshy:-Em...um...err...g...gracias.

Thunder:-Gamora, creo que necesitas llamar más su atención, ¿no lo crees?-por primera vez el pegaso le hablaba de manera cómplice.

Gamora:-¿A que te refieres?-dijo disparando a un demonio que se acercaba por detrás a Thunder.

El pegaso miró detrás de él sorprendido.

Thunder:-… Wow… gracias… de verdad.-dijo volteándola a ver.-Será mejor seguir.

Gamora:-Soy capaz de mantener una conversación mientras peleo, me ayuda a mantenerme concentrada.-dijo agachándose, mientras un demonio le pasaba por encima y chocaba contra un muro.-¿Que querías decir?

Thunder:-Tan solo: gracias. Ahora sí, a lo bueno.-dijo a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de amarillo.-Veremos si puedo mantener tu ritmo.-Agregó para luego apuntar un rayo hacia uno de los demonios que los había visto.

Many Faces:-Así que...-apareciendo de repente.-Sois aliados, ¿huh?

Warlock:-Podríais decirlo así.-despejó una calle entera con el disparo del cuerno.-Necesitamos información. ¿Sabéis donde se encuentran los elementos de la armonía?

Many Faces:-Están a salvo en aquella especie de rascacielos.-lanzando un cuchillo a un demonio que pasaba por allí.

Warlock:-Gracias por la información.-dijo comenzando a levitar, para acercarse volando hasta allí.

Gamora:-¿Y se va así sin más? Que típico de él. Como le quiero...-dijo dejando escapar eso último sin querer.

Many Faces:-Interesantes declaraciones señorita.

Gamora le colocó el cañón del arma bajo el mentón.

Gamora:-¿Qué declaraciones? Yo no he dicho nada.-dijo ocultando un poco su vergüenza, pero con una expresión seria.

Many Faces: Obviamente, a lo de que era típico de él. ¿Es que había dicho usted otra cosa?

Gamora:-Eso creía yo. Más vale que nos acerquemos por allí.-dijo alejándose con tranquilidad, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los machos.

El pegaso verde simplemente suspiró por la escena.

Thunder:-No la voy a entender.-dijo para luego ver a su alrededor.

Many Faces:-En fin, cada dama es diferente.

Mientras tanto, Warlock subía a la última planta del rascacielos, esperando encontrar a las mane-six.

Warlock:-¿Señoritas?-dijo mostrándose en la sala a oscuras.

Twilight:-¿Ya llegaste? Nos dijeron que nos buscabas.

Warlock:-¿Han llegado ellos antes que yo aquí?-dijo sorprendido.

Twilight:-No, ellos siguen allí abajo peleando. Pero tenemos hum...tecnología hecha por el pegaso. Nos informaron que alguien nos buscaba.

Warlock:-Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Tienen aquí los elementos?

Twilight:-Como siempre, los tenemos a casco.

Warlock:-Perfecto. Siganme al tejado.-dijo volando el techo de un disparo de su cuerno para salir por él.

Twilight:-Hay ascensor... pero vale.-las chicas lo siguen.

En el tejado, había una de las torres que Thanos había diseñado.

Twilight:-Y díganos señor. ¿Qué está pasando?

Warlock:-Una entidad anterior a la creación, que planea destruir todo. Más vale que Gamora y Thunder se den prisa.-dijo mirando abajo la batalla sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Twilight:-Hm...entiendo.

Mientras en la batalla, habían conseguido acercarse al edificio lo suficiente.

Gamora:-¿Podemos bloquear las puertas desde dentro para impedirles entrar?-dijo disparando.

Greenshy:-El rascacielos está pensado para que cualquier criatura hostil no autorizada sea rechazada.

Gamora:-Perfecto.-dijo entrando.-¿A que esperan caballeros?

Thunder:-Yo te sigo.-dijo lanzando otro rayo.-¿Señores?, no creo que quieras hacer esperar a la dama.-agregó mientras seguía a Gamora.

Many Faces:-Por supuesto que no. Vamos chicos.-dijo, haciendo señales a sus compañeros.

No tardaron en subir arriba del todo, mientras los demonios intentaban echar abajo la entrada principal, y escalaban poco a poco las paredes.

Warlock:-Al fin llegáis. Empezaba a preocuparme.

Gamora:-¿Te preocupabas por mi, Adam?-decía ella con una mirada de falsa inocencia, mientras intentaba apoyarse en él.

Warlock:-No, me preocupaba de que si no lo conseguíais, esta dimensión estaría condenada.-dijo apartándose para acercarse a la máquina.

Esto hizo que Gamora tropezara, y se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Gamora:-Claro, el mundo. Era eso.-decía un poco triste.

Con algo de coraje al ver la escena, Thunder le ofrece una pata a Gamora para ayudarla a levantarse.

Gamora:-Gracias.-decía sin ganas de coquetearle.

Warlock:-Dejaos de tonterías, y vayamos a lo nuestro.-dijo sacándose su gema del pecho para colocarla en la máquina.

Thunder:-¿Exactamente que tenemos que hacer?

Gamora:-Lo que nos ha explicado Thanos. Colocar nuestras semillas de la creación en ella, y esperar.-dijo desanimada, mirando a Warlock.

Thunder:-Entiendo.-dijo para luego tomar su collar con ambos cascos y colocarlo.

Greenshy:-¿Semillas de que?

Gamora se fijó antes en el cariño con el que Fluttershy y ese pony se trataban, y decidió burlarse un poco de ellos como disfrutaba hacer.

Gamora:-Verás, son lo que permiten la existencia y la vida en el universo.-dijo colocándole una pata en el pecho a Greenshy.-Sabes como se forma la vida normalmente, ¿verdad? Los meses de espera tras una noche de diversión. Quizás tú y yo podamos tener una.-dijo mirándolo coquetamente.

Thunder:-Gamora, aún seguimos esperándote.

Gamora:-Ah, sí, lo que digas.-le puso la boca en el oído a Greenshy.-Luego vuelvo contigo.

Greenshy:-Eh...¿que?

Colocó la gema en la máquina mientras esta comenzaba a encenderse, y miraba hacía el pegaso de crin roja.

Gamora:-*A este le cuesta pillar más la indirectas que a Warlock.*-pensó para sí.

Un rayo dorado salió de la punta de la máquina, y un escudo comenzó a cubrir el cielo, mientras las criaturas que intentaban escalar la torre se desvanecían.

Warlock:-Esperemos unos momentos, para ver si funciona.

Greenshy:-Woah, tengo que aprenderme esta tecnología.

Thunder:-No es tecnología, es existencia.

Mientras Gamora se acercaba otra vez a Greenshy.

Gamora:-¿Te cuesta pillar las indirectas, no? ¿Qué crees que intentaba decirte antes?-le dijo al pegaso pelirrojo.

Greenshy:-Errr...pues sinceramente, no sabía de que estabas hablando.-respondió avergonzado.

Gamora:-Te lo diré de forma clara.-empieza a susurrarle en el oído.

Greenshy:-¡Eeeeeep!-se alejó sorprendido y tan rojo como su melena.

Gamora:-Sí tienes una habitación disponible, lo podemos hacer.-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Fluttershy:-¿De que hablaban?-le preguntó con inocente curiosidad a su pareja.

Greenshy:-¡Nada!-decía sonrojado.

De repente Gamora siente que es jalada de la cola.

Gamora:-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?

Thunder se le acerca seriamente

Thunder:-Tú y yo necesitamos hablar, jovencita.-él ya se había agotado de la conducta de Gamora.

Gamora:-Vaya, la última vez que me habían dicho así, fue Thanos, cuando era pequeña. ¿Qué pasa?

Thunder:-Aquí no, luego será.-dijo para luego ver a Greenshy.-Cuando no haya ponys que enloquezcan con facilidad.

Gamora solo se encogió de hombros. Warlock observaba el cielo con atención, como esperando algo.

Warlock:-Algo va mal.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, mientras el cielo se llenaba de grietas doradas.

Heal:-¿¡Pero que rayos!?

Greenshy:-¡AH!-el pegaso se escondió en el primer sitio que encontró.

Un tentáculo negro se dejaba ver por el horizonte.

Rocket:-Santos humanos...¿¡Qué rayos es eso!?

Thunder: -No lo sé…

Otra forma igual golpeaba el cielo desde arriba.

Warlock:-Había oído historias, pero...-cerró los ojos un momento para utilizar su conciencia cósmica y visualizar lo que era, y abrirlos espantado.-Por Hala...

Mad:-Eso no me gusta.

Warlock:-Ahora lo comprendo. No es que haya consumido las estrellas, es que las oculta con su cuerpo. Ahora mismo este planeta está, literalmente, sobre la palma de su mano.

En el espacio, podrían ver una figura horrenda de forma humanoide, con miles de tentáculos en su espalda, sujetando el planeta con una mano, mientras que con un dedo de la otra, intentaba derribar el escudo.

Thunder:-Espera, ¿¡Estás diciendo que esa cosa es tan grande que su palma puede cubrir un planeta!?

Warlock:-A cada dimensión que consume, se hace más grande. Su objetivo no es destruir la realidad, sino convertirse en la realidad.

Thunder:-… Esto es malo.

Rocket:-Eso me suena a...estamos jod...-fue interrumpido por un golpe de Many Faces.

Many faces:-¿¡Nada de palabras malsonantes, quieres!?

Big Gun:-Eeeyup. Eso creo.

En unos momentos, el escudo había caído. Y esta vez, con Gamora realmente asustada por primera vez en su vida, se abrazó sin pretenderlo a Warlock, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. Esto hizo que el dorado se paralizara, y dejara ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero en unos segundos, recuperó la compostura, y apartó a Gamora de un empujón.

Warlock:-¡Coged vuestras semillas!-dijo sacando su gema de la máquina.

Gamora lo miraba tendida en el suelo, profundamente adolorida por dentro ante su reacción. Many Faces la contemplo, era un pony observador, y había notado el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza, mientras ayudaba a Gamora a levantarse.

Gamora:-Gracias.-dijo ella sin ánimos.

Thunder:-Esa cosa necesitará más de lo que pensaba para detenerla. Ya no creo que importe que vean mi verdadera forma.-dijo el pegaso poniéndose su collar.

Many Faces:-No te desanimes. El amor siempre triunfa.-susurro, guiñando un ojo a Gamora.

Gamora solo sonrió un poco ante el comentario de Many. Ninguno notó los seis tentáculos blancos que empezaron a rodear el edificio y agarraron a las mane-six, tirando de ellas hacía abajo.

Greenshy:-¡FLUTTERSHY!-dijo saliendo de su escondite.

Thunder:-¡WARLOCK!, ¡¿CUAL ES EL PLAN?!-dijo desesperado el pegaso.

Warlock:-No lo se...-decía confundido.-Solo luchar.

Un ensordecedor ruido les sorprendió, mientras un pilar de luz descendía sobre el tejado, y la figura de un alicornio salía del interior.

Gamora:-Esa energía..-decía poniéndose la gema.-¿El puente de los mundos?

Longshot:-Yo solo se...que no me estoy enterando de nada.

El alicornio llevaba un casco dorado de soldado griego con la crin blanca. Era negro, y portaba un hacha bicefala con su magia.

Warlock:-¿Ares?

Ares:-Este mundo ya está perdido. Venid conmigo si queréis uniros a la auténtica batalla, para salvar todo lo demás.

Greenshy:-P...pero...F...Fluttershy...

Warlock:-Ya es tarde. Creo que ya las han sacrificado.

Thunder:-… No puede ser…

Gamora:-Oh, no...

Esas palabras golpearon fuerte en los mercenarios, pero los rostros de Big Gun, Greenshy, Longshot y Many Faces estaban irreconocibles. El pegaso quiso negar la evidencia, pero se puso a llorar, mientras los otros tres resistían para no hacerlo. Una marea negra consumía el horizonte poco a poco. Desde el espacio, se veía como Abdón introducía el planeta poco a poco en su pecho.

Ares:-¡Sacadnos de aquí, ya!

Otro pilar de luz cubrió por completo el tejado, haciendo desaparecer a todos los que se encontraban en él, mientras otra Equestria era consumida por la nada.


End file.
